conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
AR-C Eclipse
The AR-C Eclipse is a weapon in Conduit 2. It is one of the new Trust weapons. From the E3 demos of C2, the AR-C Eclipse has unlimited ammo. It fires bolts of energy and appears to be single shot. When continuously fired, the blast will change from green, to orange, to red, showing the increase in heat and damage. If you keep shooting, it will overheat. When this happens, part of the gun pops out the top at an angle. Ford would slams it back down and pulls the glass sight back over it (this is the "reload" of the gun). However, the more over-heated it gets, the more damage it gives. The gun's alternate fire is it's green, holographic-like sight. When the trigger of the gun is held, an invisible cloak forms on the player. This will lower the temperature of the gun but the cloak lasts for a short while and will freeze up the gun if it's on too long. If the gun freezes, there will be another lenghty animation where the character breaks the ice and shakes the gun to clean it of the icy remains. While cloacking, the player cannot run or melee, so the invisibility is mainly used to avoid attacks or for aproaching to an enemy. Also, the more cold the gun gets, the weaker its shots become. Strategy The weapon is mostly used for stealth and backstabs purposes rather than for getting kills with the standard fire because of its overheating mechanic and relatively low firing rate. Pairing it with the Stealth, Metal Legs, Blinding Powder and Improved Melee suit upgrades is HVS's recommended loadout and can give the player a great build for multiplayer games with the radar on. Alternating the weapon's primary and secondary functions can help the gun to keep its temperature from reaching the extremes. The type of load out used with the AR-C can drastically change the style of play, so the gun can have some various uses. Equiping Stealth will allow the user to hide from other players completely, allow for easier backstabs and ambushes. Keep in mind that if you are discovered, it will take a few seconds for the invisiblty to take effect, so switching to your secondary weapon and/ or run are probably more deseirable option than hiding. If you've got a mic you can use the gun to spy on enemies and check their health using Lock On and report it to your teammates. This upgrade is useless paired with the Eclipse in the Hardcore due to the lack of radar. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 27,000 Credits The charge function absorbs light, rendering the wielder near-invisible to normal sight. As it fires shots, it heats up, doing more damage. The weapon will freeze up or overheat if either funtion is overused. Category: Energy Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This long-range energy rifle heats up as it fires. As the rifle gets hotter, its damage increases. However, if it overheats, it becomes unuseable until it cools. Additionally, charging the weapon renders the user invisible. This cools the weapon rapidly and if overcooled, the user once again becomes visible and the ice must be cleared from the weapon." *Clip Size - Infinite *Damage - cold= 3.0 - medium= 8.6 - hot=16.6 *Charge - invisibility - cools gun *Secondary Fire - Scoped Mode *Headshot Multiplier - +91% Beneficial Suit Upgrades * Capacitor (Primary) * Energy Focus (Primary) * Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia * This weapon, along with the AEGIS Device and the Widowmaker Turret, features unlimited ammo. * This and the AEGIS Device are the only ones with a charge shot that cannot damage enemies by itself, but can be used in offensive ways. * 2 Trust soldiers carry this on the Conduit 2's cover. * If the Eclipse is cooled (though not to the point of the ice breaking animation) and fired, the energy will be blue in color until it heats back up again. * This is one of the only weapons with a scope and a charge. Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Trust weapons